


But What About My Assignment?

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Uni student!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>The one where Louis is a famous actor and he's dating uni student Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What About My Assignment?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is pretty vague, so I just made up the plot where Louis visits Harry at uni and he wants to go out, but Harry had an assignment. The title says it all.
> 
> P.S. sorry if it sucks. :/ And I also decided to finish the last two prompts tomorrow because I had English homework that I forgot about and I have to do it and then can I worry about finishing prompts.

The one where Louis is a famous actor and he's dating uni student Harry?

"Great work, Louis! We'll see you on Thursday." The director, Ben, smiled. Louis nodded and thanked him before exiting the studio and picking up his phone. He dialed his boyfriend's number and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Harry, love! I have a two-day break from filming and I wanted to see if you were looking to going out tonight?" Louis heard Harry sigh through the phone.

*Awe, I'm sorry babe. I have an assignment for Klein due tomorrow and I need to get that done.* Louis scowled.

"Hazza, why can't we do something. We don't see each other anymore. I want to spend time with you." Louis frowned as he got into his Porsche.

*We can hang out, but I'll be working on law. So unless you're willing to sit through me discussing trials, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck.*

"How long will your paper take?"

*A few hours. So we could if it turns out to be simple.* Harry estimated. Louis smiled.

"Ok, well, I'll be there in a few hours. You better be at least half way finished with it." Louis said sternly. Harry chuckled and hung up the phone.

~ ~ ~

Louis walked around campus, stopped to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures on his trek to Harry dorm.

After twenty minutes of navigating his way through the labyrinth called university, Louis finally ended up in Harry's building. He already knew the room number and it didn't take long to get there. He knocked on the door and heard shuffling. The door opened to reveal a disheveled Harry.

"Hey, Lou. Sorry I look like shit." Harry chuckled, yawning slightly ans stretching his gangly limbs. Louis giggled.

"Wow, uni's got you knackered, love." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Come in." He moved aside to allow Louis to enter the dorm.

"So how's your assignment coming along?"

"Almost done. I'm really stuck on one part. How's your movie?" Harry handed him a bottle of water and sat down on his bed as Louis sat on a chair.

"We finished filming seen thirty-six earlier. And we have that break I was telling you about." Louis informed. Harry nodded and typed something into his laptop.

"Listen, I'm sorry I had this stupid thing for class to finish. I really do want to spend time with you. It's just that this is a huge percent of my grade." Louis pouted.

"Why is it that you're always doing schoolwork when I'm free?"

"Lou, I'm always doing schoolwork in general." Harry chuckled. Louis' pout hardened.

"But you're never free to hang out with me." Harry sighed and put his computer down.

"Tell you what, let's go do something for a few hours whilst I'm still stuck on this question. Then, I could work on thus when we get back and you could just do whatever to pass time. Do we have a deal?" Harry asked, closing his device. Louis' eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Ok," Louis smiled, standing up and jumping excitedly as Harry got ready.

~

"Are you ready?" Louis asked when Harry came back, looking unbelievably rich. Then again, he was pretty much set for life.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked, checking his Rolex.

"Maybe we could go get some dinner. You look thin."

"I'm always thin." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. Louis pouted and stamped his foot.

"No, you look like you haven't eaten today. When was your last meal?"

"Lou, I ate this morning. Stop worrying about my diet. I have to be back here in," he checked his watch. "Two hours and fifty-six minutes. Let's get a move on."

~

Louis loved Harry. He really did. But sometimes. Harry would be too busy for him. It's not like Louis would do anything to make Harry give up his dream of becoming a lawyer. He just wished he wasn't swamped with homework and annoying professors all the time.

He feels ashamed right now. Ashamed because he's being selfish after Harry had put him before his studies. Harry had a big heart. He loved Louis enough to put him first, and Louis still had the nerve to be whiny.

He decided to be more grateful. Him and Harry were at a small diner near the university. The food was amazing. It was where they had their first date; before the fame and the college life. They were still in high school, and Louis was only a mere theater geek.

"This brings back a lot of memories." Louis sighed, taking a sip of his milkshake. Harry smiled and nodded, checking his watch. Louis frowned.

"Harry, I get that you're on a deadline, but there's no point of us going out and us enjoying ourselves if you won't actually enjoy yourself." Louis said sternly, covering the watch.

"Lou, I really have to do this assignment, but I want to spend time with you, too."

"Harry, all you're doing is checking that watch of yours, and it's really upsetting because even when you aren't doing your homework, you're doing your homework," Harry frowned and looked down at his lap. "Let's just take the food to go and go back to the dorm. You could finish your assignment and then we could watch Netflix or something." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Lou." He nodded in response and slid out of the booth then asked for their supper to go.

"Don't stress about this either. It won't help." Louis said pointedly. Harry nodded and they got their food, then they walked back to the dorm.

~ ~ ~

If you're a college student thought dating an actor was hard, see how it goes for the other end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks tumblr anon for the prompt. :)


End file.
